


Fearless

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take my hand and drag me into your realm of fearlessness, you bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> modern day AU, and fluffy. so, so fluffy.

I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine. Nor do I own Taylor Swift's song, "Fearless."

\--

(Ella's P.O.V.)

I'd come to loathe love songs. I really did. Silly, insipid four-and-a-half minute rants about how wonderful some celebrity's love life is just never appealed to me. But then again, I never even really cared for music much in the first place. It was all just noise, really, and if I wanted noise to fill in the silence, then I would actually listen to Hattie's constant chatter. Agreeing to have her as a roommate was not one of my wisest moments. But Mum Olga had passive-aggressively cut her off, and so I had to have a little bit of pity. Stubborn, haughty rich girls can't be expected to know how to rough it on their own. Hence my presence in her life now. Hence why I was going home to her, and not Char, like I would have preferred. Char wasn't up to sharing an apartment with Hattie, and I really couldn't blame him. After all, I could barely tolerate her.

I pulled into our usual parking space, and slid out, carrying the bag of groceries for dinner. I cooked. I cleaned. I had expected as much, but still. I unlocked our door (14, up the stairs, to your right), and slipped inside, turning on the light. Why was it dark? Seriously, it was only nine o'clock, and Hattie was a complete night owl. I mean, I suppose she could have passed out after too much Grey Goose, but…

Ah-ha.

She was sprawled out on our futon, face buried in a pillow, hair a tangled, wavy mess, and already clad in her usual Victoria's Secret nightgown. Really. I set the bag of groceries down on the coffee table, and got her a blanket.

"Oh, you're home…" she said, as I was preparing to unfold the purple fleece blanket.

Her voice was groggy; but sober-sounding. Thank God.

"Traffic was horrendous."

She snorted in response, and turned over onto her left side.

"Do you want a blanket, or do you want dinner?" I asked, because if she was going to go to sleep…

She raised her arm in air; "Dinner." Of course…

"You haven't eaten at all today, have you?"

"Well, no…I overslept…"

"Oh, so you slept all day?"

"No, I took a bubble bath. Then I proceeded to sleep all day."

So typical…

"Whatever. I bought stuff to make shrimp cocktail; I know it's your favorite."

She'd been so depressed lately, I figured the least I could do was make her favorite dinner. Because really, all she'd been doing lately was taking two hour bubble baths and sleeping. It was sort of pathetic.

"Well, get to it then."

I tossed the blanket on her, and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hattie, your mood is sucking the happiness out of the air." It was true; I was having sympathy pains for her.

"Excuse me, Ella," she sat up, the blanket falling off her, and…god, why did that nightgown have to be so…skimpy?

"You're not the one who's been cut off. Nor are you the one whose mother doesn't answer her calls."

"My mother is dead, so no; she doesn't answer my calls, either. Besides, Mum Olga is my step mom, and she doesn't answer my calls."

"You're not helping."

"Hattie--" She placed a finger to my lips; okay, personal space violation….she was practically straddling my lap.

"You know," she began, sighing, and closing her eyes; "I'm a very positive person." Okay…

"But lately, I've been…depressed. Until you come home, that is."

Wait, what?

"You make me…happy."

Huh?

"Ella,"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor,"

"Uh-huh…"

"Kiss me."

I hesitated, hands gripping fistfuls of the blanket. Hattie studied my face, and in an instant, her lips were on mine, soft and warm…and in my head, one of those damn love songs ran through it; fearless, or some shit…

"Admit it," she pulled away, eyes wide and lips twisted into a smirk, "you've wanted this since you first saw me…"

"I--"

"I've wanted it for so long…"

She crushed her lips to mine again, pulling me down on the couch with her, pulling the blanket over us, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"I love you," she whispered, and I of course doubted her; this was Hattie I was dealing with; my stepsister who didn't care about anyone but herself…her lips were on mine again; "I think about you constantly…"

Did she now?

"Love me, Ella, please…"

"Hattie--"

"Just say it; for me…"

"I love you."


End file.
